Industrial Crowbar
Basic Information The Industrial Crowbar is a red and black melee weapon that deals 60 damage upon a hit. It is essentially a reskin of the free Iron Sword, with no added benefits and it is used the same way as any common Sword/Weapon. How to obtain The Industrial Crowbar is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was launched during update R44 in June 2017, and can only be crafted (default crafting key to open the crafting menu is Q) after buying said Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. This weapon cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can it be obtained from any Creatures. Since update R46 (Galactic) in September 2017, player-made Blueprints can now feature display "cases" like Placemats, Weapon Racks, Galactic Grav-Chambers and others that can display Weapons. However please mind that if you build a Blueprint with such a display case in it, it will only show "ghost images" and not include the actual items. You can still replace the ghost image with a real item. Unlocking the crafting recipe Buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this weapon to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. One already crafted Crowbar is also included in this Super Bundle. Please note that there might be Item Packs in the future (like there have been in the past) that will include already crafted Industrial Crowbars, but not the crafting recipe for this weapon. Crafting Industrial Crowbars To craft one Industrial Crowbar, you will need: *2 Iron Rods, made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests *1 Iron Slab, made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this *2 Leather that can be obtained from Creatures like Pigsies, Night Pigsies or Night Hoglets either by killing them or harvesting from them when they are Pets How to use Industrial Crowbars To actually be able to use the crowbar, you must first equip it. Right-click on the crowbar in the inventory, it will then replace the current sword in the weapon slot next to your character's portrait on the right side of the inventory. Durability: Whenever you hit a creature with a crowbar, the weapon will lose a bit of durability until it will fall apart completely. The durability is indicated by a green bar below the icon of the sword, to be found in the weapon equipment slot next to your character's portrait as well as on the main screen in the bottom right corner. There is no repair function for equipment in Creativerse yet. You might want to be prepared and take a new sword with you if your current one already hasn't much durability left! Trivia The item description of the crowbar is a reference to the Half-Life series, most notably Gordon Freeman (the main protagonist), and headcrabs (one of many enemies in the game). Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Weapons Category:Store Category:Industrial